mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/Relationships/@comment-113.169.167.123-20140826113659/@comment-24740605-20140911045519
When has Tatsuya ever brushed off someone or a situation because he found it annoying? All throughout the story, he usually just "puts up with it." For example, it's implied all throughout Volume 1 and 2, and directly stated in Volume 12, that he found his duties as part of the Disciplinary Committee (and later as Vice President of the Student Council) irritating because it left him with less time to read research papers. Nonetheless, he judged that fighting his way out of the annoying situation was even more trouble than it was worth so he just endured it. Another example in Volume 12 was when he was talking to Shizuku's mother, Benio. Instead of brushing her off and walking away as he could have, he continues to talk with Benio (and unintentionally ends up pissing her off even more). Then there's his selection as both engineer and replacement for Morisaki at the Nine Schools Competition--he didn't want to do either but just agrees because it was less trouble that way. He has never "brushed off" anything and merely takes whatever is given to him. As for the "example" you gave me, here's the sentence suggesting his desire to get away. "The persistently questioning Mayumi made Tatsuya feel like ‘he had failed.’ This was not a topic he intended to speak on at length. He didn’t intend to make light of Mayumi, but he could not have her occupy all his time." First, he mentions he had failed. In what did he fail? According to that conversation, he was trying to stop Mayumi from gloating that her assessment about him was right. In short, he was trying to stop her from teasing him even more. Second, he mentions that she was taking up his time. Before you said that he was "busy," see what he says a few paragraphs above ("He...thought outside to guide lost students might have been an excuse Mayumi to go outside and relieve her tension...he was aware of a slight sense of freedom...maybe, he resembled Mayumi on this point") and a few paragraphs below down (it was not hard to figure out where the auditorium...was...you couldn’t get lost"). Essentially, that means that Tatsuya had over 30 minutes before the ceremony to just stand outside and do nothing. So it was not only his "duties" but also because he just wanted to relax without the headache of arguing with Mayumi. You're reading the scene ''entirely ''from Mayumi's perspective and a fan's perspective. Yes, it's "cute" that she's making fun of him and she's probably enjoying it, too. But Tatsuya is most certainly not enjoying it. And while Tatsuya appreciates her physical beauty, he's much more on guard about her personality and inner thoughts. Just a few paragraphs below he says this about Mayumi: "This honest straightforwardness was not something he could have imagined from her, so different was it from the usual enigmatic smiling façade she used to conceal her real intentions." Does that sound like romance, attraction, or chemistry? No, it's someone who's deliberate and careful around the other person. I don't really care if ship Tatsuya x Mayumi or not. You can even say you like their interactions where Mayumi makes fun of him and Tatsuya just gets baffled/gets a headache from how she treats him. But at best, it's incorrect, and at worst, it's delusional, to say that there's any real "chemistry" between them.